happypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff The Hugger and The Parallel Universe
Part 1 Jeff the Killer was looking at the blade of his knife. He saw his reflection and pondered all the memories of his past when suddenly Slenderman came to a stop. "What happened Splendor?" Jeff came out of his blanket and asked. "We are nearly out of the forest," replied Splendor. "Is your leg fine?" Jeff cast a look at his bleeding leg. "No... You still have to carry me." "Eh. Fine by me." They kept walking until a person blocked their path. This particular person had a ominous looking knife. Jeff was sagarcious to know that he was a killer and was coming for HIM. "Splendorman, put me down." Jeff said. "Sorry Jeff, I can't let you fight until your leg is healed." Splendorman replied. "HUG!" yelled the hugger. The killer charged at Slenderman and aimed at his head, Splendorman ducked and hugged him. Jeff leaped out of the blanket with his limping leg and hugged the hugger. For some reason the killer was transported to an unknown place by a mysterious portal. The portal started to suck in Jeff and Splendorman "What the h-ahhhhhhhh!" Jeff yelled as he whirled around in the happy's energy with Splendorman. Part 2 Jeffrey Kenshi, also known as Jeff The Hugger, walked in the door. "Mommy! Smile Dog, Frown Cat, and Smile Puppy! I am home!" Jeff yelled and he put his arms out for a hug. "Jeffy!" Jeff's mom dog, cat, and puppy all came to him and hugged him. "Look I got 100% on my Semester Exam for math!" Jeff exclaimed as he showed his mother his test. "Wow you got a 4," his mom nodded. It was Friday and Jeff could visit Splendorman so he asked his mom if he could go to his house. His mom said yes. Jeff went on his bed and slept. Later, he appeared out of his physical state as a blue ghost. He started to fly up to the sky and found The Forest in the Sky. He spotted a great 3 floor house that said "Welcome" in beautiful cursive. He floated to the house and knocked on the door. It was a smiling tall man, about 12 feet tall, wearing a suit and dapper top hat with smiley stickers. "Splendorman, what's up?" Jeff asked. "Hey Jeff! Come in for tea," Splendy replied. He walked inside the home and they both sipped tea. Part 3 "Damn..." said Jeff with a sigh, despite his attempts he could not comprehend the situation. "This is rather a predicament," uttered Slenderman, fallen on the ground with his tentacles spread out. "What do you mean?" Jeff shot up and looked at Splendorman's face. Slenderman pointed right behind Jeff, Jeff turned around and saw a great 3 floor house, which somewhat resembled ☀Splendorman house, but this one was painted with every color imaginable, and the word, "Welcome" was written in cursive on all four sides of the house. Jeff stared at the house for several seconds before mumbling, "What the hell is going on?" Splendorman hugged his head and his great tentacles moved around to hug Jeff and Jeff said '' Thank you '' The End Category:Happy Category:People Category:Creatures Category:Animals Category:Humor Category:Parody of a scary character Category:Ⓧ